


Friday Night Karaoke

by Wandering_Willow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle and Lacey are the same person, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Willow/pseuds/Wandering_Willow
Summary: People in Storybrooke steer clear of Mr. Gold, until a woman named Lacey comes to town, her sights set on the mysterious landlord. He tries to avoid her, but he can't seem to stay away, even though he hates Friday night karaoke.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Lacey/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Friday Night Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, hope you have fun reading it! Rated M I guess for language and to be on the safe side.

Rumford Gold had a good memory for most things, but nothing could make him forget the day he met Lacey French. He was getting his mediocre cup of coffee at Granny's when on his way out, he bumped into the person who had been right behind him. 

“Watch it!” He sneered at the person, noticing it was not someone he had met before. She was petite, dressed in a short summer dress and heels. 

As with the residents of Storybrooke, he anticipated an she would grovel at his feet or at the very least apologize. 

That was before he knew Lacey French. 

Instead, she looked him up and down more thoroughly than anyone had ever had before and grinned. “G'day to you too. You must be that uptight bastard everyone keeps warning me about. They left out the part about what a silver fox you are.” She smirked and stuck out her hand. “I'm Lacey French, new librarian.” 

He stared at her hand as if it was on fire. She was complimenting him. Him, the town monster. He couldn't let his defenses down. Not for anyone and especially not for a pretty face. “Mr. Gold. You'd do your best to remember that next time you're in my way.” 

He walked out of the diner without another word to her. As much as he could stare at her for hours, he wasn't going to. Since she was the librarian, he wasn't in charge of her rent and therefore he didn't have to see her. Even though she was very easy on the eyes. 

It had been some time since someone had interested him. From the brief look he got, there was a lot to be interested in when it came to Lacey French. 

When he went to Granny's the next morning, she was nowhere to be found. He was only a little disappointed, but he knew it was for the best. As he turned around someone bumped into him with force. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought it was on purpose. 

“Are you blind?” He snapped, only to look into a pair of very blue eyes, the corners crinkling as she smirked. 

“By your devilishly handsome good looks? Absolutely.” Her eyes ran over him again and he felt... well he wasn't quite sure. He'd never really been objectified before. He didn't know how to feel about it. 

There was no way a girl like her would ever be legitimately interested in him. She was probably trying to get into his bank account. Well, he'd see to that. “If you think you can charm me with a few words like some boy, you're sadly mistaken dearie. The only thing a girl like you could like about me is my bank account, so don't insult my intelligence by saying otherwise.” 

She cocked her head to the side with a smile. “A girl like me? What kind of girl is that exactly?” 

Young. Attractive. Entirely out of his league. The moment he admitted he found her attractive he'd lose the high ground. He couldn't let that happen. “The kind who thinks she can get whatever she wants by batting her eyelashes and flashing a smile. That might work on most guys, but it won't work on me. Now, unlike you I can't stand here all day, I've got a shop to run.” He gave her a warning glare before he walked out.

After that he changed his morning routine so that he didn't run into her at Granny's. He had no business talking to her. She likely had heard that he owned the majority of the town and thought she'd try working her way from the top. There was no way she found him attractive. He had gray hairs, a cane thanks to a mangled ankle and crooked teeth, for starters. 

Then there was her. With her perfectly tousled brown hair, wide smile and stunning eyes. Surely she would find one of the eligible bachelors in Storybrooke before long. She could have her choice of any of them. 

Before he knew it an entire week had gone by and he hadn't run into Lacey French at all. He had no reason to be in the library and he made sure to go to Granny's outside of her usual hours. 

It was rent day and a Friday, which usually meant people had his money. As far as rent days went, everything had been smooth. No one wanted extensions and every cent had been accounted for. His last stop was the Rabbit Hole where he was going to stop for a drink, as he often did on rent days. 

He should have known that his day was going too well. It was karaoke night, as they often had on Friday's. He wasn't sure why, no one in the town could sing very well. The barkeep handed the rent over with ease and a scotch with it. He took a sip and savored the taste when he heard the voice he had been trying to forget about. 

“I'd like to dedicate this to our very own Mr. Gold!” She announced, causing the entire bar to quiet and glance at him. It wasn't until the familiar chords of You're So Vain began flowing from the speakers that he bit back a grin. 

He turned toward her, finding her with that familiar smirk and wink before she started singing. 

The first thing he noticed was that she couldn't sing at all. He would have been embarrassed for her if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't seem to care. 

The second thing he noticed was the incredibly tight blue sequined dress she wore and how it ignited a fire in him that he hadn't felt in quite a while.

The third thing he noticed was that she could dance. Not in any professional sense, but she could move her body in a way that made him want to watch her. He could have watched her dance all night. 

There was also the fact that it was very obvious she was singing and dancing for him that left him biting his cheek to keep himself from smirking. At some point the patrons of the bar joined in with her, laughing along as she continued on her own. 

When the song finished everyone clapped and cheered her on, allowing her to bow elaborately and walk off the makeshift stage toward him. He immediately turned to his drink as if he hadn't watched her entire performance. 

She perched herself on the stool next to him. Even through the odor of the bar he could smell what was distinctly her. “Didn't peg you for a karaoke fan.” 

He glanced at her, noticing her smirk. “I'm not.” 

“Are you sure? From over there it looked like you were. Or do you just have a thing for mouthy Australians with beautiful voices?” 

He snorted. “I hate to break it to you dearie, but you do not have the singing voice of an angel.” 

Some part of him hoped that he had finally offended her and she saw him for what he truly was, but instead she pushed his shoulder. “Bastard,” she joked as she ordered a drink. “Are you always like this or do I just bring out the best in you?” 

“I was born a bastard. Literally,” he mumbled as he sipped is scotch. 

“And my father was a lousy drunk,” she shrugged as she held up her beer in salute and took a sip. 

“Ah, daddy issues. That explains everything.” 

Instead of a scowl, she grinned. “I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” 

His eyebrow raised. “Who said I had daddy issues?” 

She tapped her fingers on the bar as she stared at him. “You didn't have to, your tone gave you away.” 

He sipped his scotch as he eyed her carefully. She was far more perceptive than he thought. “Everyone has issues with their parents.” 

“Some more than others,” she chuckled. “So Mr. Gold. Do you have a first name?” 

“I don't know, do I?” He raised an eyebrow as a challenge, earning another chuckle from her. 

“You are a tough nut to crack, I'll give you that,” she nodded. “But if you won't tell me, I'll just give you a name.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. “My name is Mr. Gold.” 

She pursed her lips in thought. “You look like a Robert. Rob. Bob. Bobby,” she said with a glint in her eye. “It's nice to finally meet you Bobby.” 

His jaw twitched. “I am not a Bobby,” he sneered. 

She feigned hurt. “It's nothing to be ashamed of. It is a perfectly strong name. Unless you don't think you deserve a strong name?” 

He sighed. “What do you want?” As much as he loved having someone to talk to, he didn't enjoy being mocked. He couldn't completely out rule one of the patrons of their small town setting her up to this. Trying to get the beast to have feelings. Maybe if he had feelings, he would grant extensions. Who knows what he'd let them get away with if he turned soft. 

“I want to get to know the man everyone in town is terrified of.” She said it so genuinely he wanted to believe her. 

“You should listen to them.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I don't listen to gossip. I don't really care what everyone says about you.” 

He glanced around the bar, noticing several pairs of eyes flickered away once they were caught. “If you want to make any friends in this town, associating with me isn't a good start.” 

She raised an eyebrow and looked around, noticing the horrified and confused stares of the patrons of Storybrooke. “I don't care what they think of me either.”

He snorted. “You will, trust me.” 

She stood up, her legs pressed against his knees as she stared at him. “Trust me, I don't give a flying fuck what they think. I'll prove it.” 

He smirked. “I'd like to see you try.” 

“You asked for it.” 

Before he could anticipate her next move, she grabbed his tie and her lips crashed into his. His hands flew up in surprise and stayed in the air as she kissed him. Then he felt her hands slide up his chest before her arms flew around him and he had no choice but to wrap his own around her. 

He'd be lying if he said she didn't feel amazing. She was also a fantastic kisser and he found himself kissing her back until she pulled away completely. He stared into her eyes, surprised she was still close against him. 

“Why don't we go to your place and see what rumors they come up with tomorrow?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief. 

As much as he wanted to believe she didn't care, there was no way she didn't have an ulterior motive. Girls like her didn't kiss guys like him without a reason. He pulled away with a frown. 

“I don't know what it is you're up to, but I'm not some idiot that can be wooed from a kiss. I don't know who thought it would be a funny joke, but if I find out who put you up to this it won't be pretty.” 

He made a hasty exit, not wanting to give her a chance to use her charms. He wasn't sure he could resist them a second time. 

– 

When he walked into Granny's early on Monday, he was met with a smiling Ruby Lucas. He scowled. “Coffee miss Lucas. Now,” he sneered. 

She began pouring him a cup to go while glancing at him with a grin. He didn't like it one bit. “I haven't lowered your rent, so what on earth has you smiling like the damned Cheshire cat?” 

She placed the coffee in front of him. “Shouldn't you happy? It's not every day that a girl is interested in you after all.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her and tossed a bill on the counter. “I know someone put her up to it. If I find out that person is you you'll be looking for another place to live.” 

She shrugged. “Wasn't me. Trust me, I warned her against you.” 

For all the things Ruby was, she wasn't a liar. “If you hear anything I'll make it worth your while.” He nodded to her before he grabbed his coffee and left. He was on his way to his shop when he noticed her walking towards him with a smile. 

He frowned and crossed the street, effectively avoiding her. He glanced back, seeing she continued on her path to Granny's. He walked into his shop and shut the door with a relieved sigh. 

He made sure to arrive at Granny's earlier and earlier every day to avoid running into his new admirer. It worked and he spent his entire week Lacey free. He still watched her come to and from the library every day since it was conveniently located across from his shop. 

He was surprised she hadn't just stopped by his shop at this point. She wasn't shy, that much was obvious. 

He wasn't surprised when he decided to go to the Rabbit Hole on Friday night for a drink. He tried to tell himself it was because he needed to get out more, but he knew better. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. 

He casually surveyed the Rabbit Hole, which was once again hosting a karaoke night as the awful notes of Leroy's voice filtered through the speakers. It was lacking, however, a certain blue eyed beauty. With a sigh he seated himself at the bar and ordered a scotch. 

Since he was a miserable old bastard, nobody else in town would dare come up to him, except the mayor. Since she was busy with a child of her own and hated the Rabbit Hole, he could count on her not showing up ever. 

Leroy's voice finally finished whatever song he was trying to sing as all of his mining friends clapped and hollered as he walked off. He was surprised that they hadn't all got on stage together to sing a little number. They were a rowdy bunch, especially after a few drinks. 

“Thanks for that Leroy,” a beautiful voice said. His head snapped in its direction. “And now I'd like to dedicate this one to someone special. You know who you are.” Her eyes found his and she smirked as the familiar notes of A Little Less Conversation filled the space of the bar. Did someone turn it up? Leroy's song was definitely not this loud... 

He watched as her hips began to move, accompanied by the rest of her body as she tapped her fingers to the beat. 

“A little less conversation a little more action, please. All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me,” she wiggled her finger at him, “A little more bite and a little less bark, a little less fight and a little more spark. Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me.” 

Despite her lack of singing voice, he smirked. She danced around the stage, singing off key, but made no move to stop. 

“C'mon baby I'm tired of talking. Grab your coat and let's start walkin',” she sang as she crooked her finger at him. He shook his head while the music began to build and she, quite impressively, kept the pace as she sang for him to 'satisfy' her. 

Her body continued to move to the music as she artfully bounced around the stage, earning claps and hoots from her audience. She kept motioning for him to join her, but he shot her a glare and she merely shrugged and continued to dance around as if he hadn't just brushed her off. Everyone in the bar was joining in singing with her, much to his surprise. She ended on a strong note, using the microphone as her own personal drum stick as the song finished. 

More clapping ensued and she bowed before she bounced off the stage in his direction. He turned back to the bar and tried his hardest to wear his most stern expression. Then she sat next to him with her contagious energy and he caved, a smile forming on his lips. 

“You're still a shit singer,” he said as he glanced at her. 

“Ouch Bobby, you really hurt my feelings,” she said as she clutched her heart. “Oh wait,” she grinned as the hand over her heart flipped him off, earning a chuckle from him. “I don't have feelings.”

“That makes two of us. And that's not my name.” 

She ordered a beer from the bartender who looked entirely too interested in their conversation, so he glared at the man. “I'd be happy to call you by your name. All you have to do is tell me what it is.” 

“You want to know?” She nodded. He looked around, noticing the many eyes on them as he did so and leaned closer to her. “Are you sure you want to know?” Her eyes widened as she stared into his eyes, their faces almost touching, but she nodded. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “It's Mr. Gold, dearie.” 

Before he could pull back all the way, she playfully shoved his shoulder. “You are such an ass,” she teased as she sipped her beer. 

He shrugged. “It's all part of my charm.” 

“So you're trying to charm me now?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He mentally cursed himself. He had to be careful around her. “Figure of speech.” 

She nodded and offered a playful wink, but it was clear she didn't believe him at all. “Of course.” 

As much as he enjoyed her company, he didn't want to make it obvious. He still hadn't figured out who put her up to this and that made him uneasy. It wouldn't do to actually develop feelings for her in the mean time. 

He stood. “Until next time Miss French,” he said with a nod. 

She grinned and saluted him. “Until next time Bobby.” 

He grumbled at her nickname, which only caused her to laugh as he walked out of the Rabbit Hole. 

–

When he walked into Granny's on Monday, he wasn't surprised to find Ruby Lucas waiting at the counter with a smirk. “What is it this time?” 

Without prompting she began pouring his coffee in a to go cup. “Nothing.” 

He arched an eyebrow at her. “I doubt it. What do you know? Remember what I told you. I'll make it worth your while.” 

She fought a laugh as she slid his coffee to him. “The only thing I know is that you're afraid of a tiny Australian with an affinity for heels.” 

He scoffed. “Don't be ridiculous.” 

“Oh look, here she comes.” 

He whirled around to the door, only to find no one there. No one was even walking down the sidewalk. When he faced Ruby she covered her mouth and laughed as he glared at her. “I am not afraid of her.” 

“So you keep avoiding her because...?”

He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. He couldn't exactly tell her it was because he found her attractive and his heart couldn't take it when he caved and inevitably it was all a joke to her. 

“Because I refuse to play her game.” 

She rolled her eyes. “If I were you I'd have hit that already and I see a lot more action than you do. Unless...” Her eyes studied him, but without the appreciation that Lacey's eyes had. 

“Unless what?” He looked down at himself, seeing nothing out of place. 

“I mean, I guess I should've realized it sooner. I've never seen you with a woman. I haven't seen you with a man either, but maybe you don't want everyone to know you're gay.” 

His eyes widened. “What?” 

“I won't tell anyone. But you might want to tell Lacey she's barking up the wrong tree, then she'll probably leave you alone.” 

“I am not gay!” He nearly shouted. 

“Well of course you aren't,” a lilting voice said behind him. He froze and turned around, finding none other than Lacey French standing there with a grin. “I've seen the way you look at me.” She winked at him as she walked up to the counter. 

“I do not look at you.” 

She quickly ordered her coffee from Ruby and turned to him. “You watch me every time I go in and out of the library from that shop of yours.” 

His jaw dropped. “What! You can't see me from there. How did you know about that?” 

She smirked. “I didn't.” 

Fuck. “Well I don't.” He quickly turned on his heel and walked out of the diner, but he heard the unmistakable sound of her heels running to catch up with him. 

“I think it's cute,” she offered as she fell into step beside him. 

He snorted. “Oh yeah, I'm just a big cuddly teddy bear, aren't I?” 

She laughed, a sound that was music to his ears. “I bet you love to cuddle.” 

He eyed her briefly. “How do you think I became the most feared man in Storybrooke?” 

She grinned and shook her head at him, the laughter floating in her eyes. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched her. There was a natural confidence and happiness to her that he couldn't ignore. He wasn't sure how anyone could ignore it. 

She was physically tiny, but her personality was large enough to fill a room. Her hair was down again in tousled waves and he briefly wondered how it smelled. She was so close he could smell her now. Hints of vanilla, lavender, strawberries... It was intoxicating. 

She stopped suddenly and turned to him. “Thanks for walking me to work this morning.” 

“I didn't...” He looked across the street and instead of seeing the library, he was looking at his shop. He hadn't intended on walking with her... it just happened. 

“Don't worry. I won't tell anyone,” she said with a wink before disappearing into the library.

He stared at the library door for a solid minute before he walked to his shop. Lacey French was like no one else he' ever met. 

–

He stopped avoiding Lacey after their walk to the library. Instead he walked her to work every morning, sometimes making small talk, sometimes making quips back and forth. Ruby stopped smirking at him at least. 

He wasn't fooling anyone when he walked into the Rabbit Hole on Friday night. As soon as he walked in he noticed Lacey with her hair up, revealing the delicate curves of her neck and wearing a very short silver dress. She glanced up as if she had been waiting for him to arrive, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before he looked away and walked up to the bar. 

He ordered his scotch and surveyed the bar, ultimately ending on Lacey bent over the pool table. He had yet to see a bad angle of her. He wasn't sure one existed. 

He watched her finish her pool game before sauntering to the karaoke stage. He didn't even try to hide his interest this time. She took the mic and winked at him, familiar notes floating through the speakers. 

“Baby, I'm hot just like an oven. I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger   
And when I get that feeling  
I want sexual healing,” she wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

She continued singing and gods her voice was awful, but damn if he wasn't enjoying her sensuously dancing around singing for him. He admired her commitment to attempting to hit every note as perfect as possible. 

“Get up, get up, get up, let's make love tonight  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up,  
'cuz you do it right.” 

She took a break from moving and stood, deciding to give what she had into singing the song as soulfully as she could muster. He couldn't help it—it was so obviously ridiculous that he couldn't help but smile. 

She pointed to him with a smirk. 

“Come take control, just grab a hold  
of my body and mind soon we'll be making it  
honey, oh we're feeling fine

You're my medicine, open up and let me in  
Darling, you're so great   
I can't wait for you to operate 

Get up, get up, get up, let's make love tonight  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up,  
'cuz you do it right.”

The more she looked at him with that smirk of hers, singing without any concern for herself and what the townsfolk must be thinking of her... the more he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. When the song finished she received a loud round of applause and whistling, to which she merely grinned and sauntered to him. She didn't even look at any of the more attractive men that surrounded her. 

When she sat next to him, he didn't have any words left in him. 

“My singing was so bad that it's finally rendered you speechless,” she teased. 

“Would you like a drink?” He offered. Anything to steer the conversation away from that song. 

She tilted her head with a grin. “I'd rather you took me back to your place.”

He swallowed, wondering if he had made it all up in his head. Before his brain could form a response, his mouth blurted, “Okay.” 

She grinned and grabbed his hand, leading them out of the Rabbit Hole under the watchful eyes of Storybrooke. As soon as they were out the door she started laughing. “This town is ridiculous.” 

She made no effort to drop his hand. Instead she threaded her fingers with his as they slowly walked to his house. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt rather nice to hold her hand. 

“It's a small town, what did you expect?” 

She huffed. “I don't know. I thought everyone would be nice and welcoming. And they have been, but it's just so...” 

“Judgmental?” He offered, earning a smirk from her. 

“Exactly! They're more interested in who I'm interested in than who I am. It's like going back to high school, but worse.” 

He couldn't argue her point, it all seemed juvenile to him as well. “Why me? You could have your pick of anyone. You could've had Gaston or Will Scarlet. I hear they're quite the catch.”

She laughed, the sound music to his ears. “Gaston has propositioned me three times since I arrived. The last time I saw him I kicked him right in the balls and told him to leave me alone because he's a self-absorbed prick with the brain of a goldfish. And Will is nice, but not my type.” 

He grinned at the thought of a woman putting Gaston in his place. It was about time. “So what is your type?” 

“Attractive older Scottish gentlemen.” 

He snorted. “That's very specific. And I'm not a gentleman.” 

“Who said I was talking about you?” she teased. 

His lips twitched into a grin as he glanced into her twinkling eyes. She truly wasn't afraid of him and that was... refreshing. He stopped in front of his Victorian with a smile. “This is me.” 

“You live in a pink house and people are afraid of you?” She laughed as she climbed the stairs and poked her head around the porch. 

“It's salmon,” he corrected as he unlocked the door. 

“You know it's not just a river in Egypt,” she quipped as she followed him inside. 

“Please make yourself...” He stopped when he noticed she was already in his living room looking at his stuff. “At home,” he finished when she picked up a tea cup and began examining it. 

She set it down and moved on to the next item, an antique vase from the 19th century. “This is pretty. Austrian?” She turned to him expectantly, her eyes bright and curious. 

He blinked in surprise. “Yes, actually. From Vienna, nineteenth century.” 

She nodded. “I've seen some other stuff like it, similar style,” she explained as she looked up, finding one of his more prized possessions encased in glass. “Wow.” 

He smirked as he shuffled over to it. “Sixteenth century renaissance turret wall clock, very rare. It was once part of Time Museums collection in Illinois.” 

“'The fear of the Lord is the beginning of wisdom',” she recited. It was etched in Latin on the front which only meant one thing. She knew Latin, or at least some popular bits. “And it has more... is that David and Goliath?” She pointed to the etchings on the side, earning a nod from him. “And... well this one I'm not quite sure about,” she said as she pointed to the other etchings. 

“Judith and Holofernes,” he provided. “How apropos.”

She snorted as she turned to him. “Hardly. I think your head is safe for now,” she teased as she floated across the room, admiring his treasures along the way. 

“You're not what I expected.” 

She looked over her shoulder, a mischievous smirk on her lips. “You shouldn't judge a book by its cover Bobby. I don't.” 

“My name isn't Bobby,” he grumbled. 

“It is until you tell me what it is,” she said in a sing song voice. “Although it will be awkward for you when I start calling out Bobby while you're fucking me, but that's your choice.” 

She slipped into his kitchen, with him hot on her heels. “Excuse me, what?” 

She grinned. “You didn't think I came here just to chat, did you? Didn't you hear my song choice tonight?” 

“You need to listen to better music.” 

She snorted as she rifled through is cupboards like she had the right to do so. And he just... let her. “Okay hater of music. Why don't you put on something you think will be better than that.” 

He straightened, knowing just the song to knock her down a peg. “I know it will be.” 

“Cocky bastard,” she teased as she followed him into his family room. He found the record he was looking for and placed it on the turntable, placing the needle and waiting for the song to play. 

He turned to her as the music filtered through and despite himself, in a low tone, he voiced the words. “Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you... and the way you look tonight.” 

For the first time since he met her, she chewed her lip as she placed her arm on his shoulder and her other clasping his free hand, her intention to dance quite obvious. “Frank Sinatra. How can I even compete with that?” 

He smirked, letting his cane fall as he slid his free arm around her for balance. “I told you. You can't argue with Frank,” he shrugged. 

Her smile was bright as they floated around the room together and he even managed to twirl her around, earning a giggle from her as she returned to his arms. She was warm and bright and beautiful, he wasn't sure how he could ever be mean to her. 

“Underneath that rough exterior is such a charmer. Good luck getting rid of me, Bobby,” she teased. 

He stiffened. If she was going to smile at him, he wanted her to say his name, not some other mans. “It's Rumford.” 

Her smile softened. “Rumford. I like it.” 

“You haven't got a choice. It's my name,” he smirked, earning a playful push from her. 

“Well it's nice to finally meet you, Rumford,” she said as she pulled away. “I'm Belle.” Her hand extended in a proper greeting and he took it without thought. 

“Belle?” He questioned. “You said your name was Lacey.” 

She grinned. “It is. Lacey Isabelle French. Lacey to everyone. Belle to the ones I like. You're not the only one who keeps their names close.” 

A smile tugged at his lips. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“It's about damn time,” she teased. “Maybe you could acquaint me with your bedroom?” 

He stiffened as he looked at her, her eyes bright and clear. “You're serious.” 

“Why wouldn't I be?” She asked as she cocked her head to the side. 

“Well, uh... I'm...” He looked down at himself. “I thought this was all a joke.” 

She slid her hands up his chest, her eyes staring into his. “It's not.” 

He swallowed, her grin sending shivers down his spine. “Oh.” 

Without hesitation, she pulled on the lapels of his suit and kissed him hard and passionately. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. 

-

When he woke up, he found himself in bed alone. He wasn't surprised. Why would she stay? She probably left in the middle of the night, wondering what in the world she'd done. Or perhaps it all was a game to see how easy it was. 

He felt a snarl forming on his face. He believed her. The way she responded to his touch, the way she screamed his name... he had thought it was genuine. He shook off the feeling of disappointment. He couldn't let her win. 

He didn't have to go into town today anyway. He could stay in his house all weekend before Monday came around. By then he'd be prepared to deal with her. With a sigh he threw on a shirt and trudged downstairs to make some coffee. 

It wasn't until he heard music and smelled food cooking that he realized he wasn't alone. As soon as he stepped into the doorway he noticed his kitchen was a mess, Belle was cooking something on his stove, and her back was to him. 

Her body moved to the music with more energy than he would have anticipated for it being so early. Then of course there was her low voice singing to the music “You light me up inside like the fourth of July, whenever you're around I always seem to smile and people ask me how well you're the reason why I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower...” 

His lips twitched as she seemed very invested in the song, finally turning to see him in the doorway. “You're awake!” She yelled with a grin as she turned down the volume. “I'm making us pancakes,” she stated as if it was perfectly normal. She bounced to his coffee maker and poured him a cup before handing it to him. “Black, just like your heart,” she winked and turned back to their pancakes. 

He snorted into his mug. “Just like those pancakes if you don't watch out.” 

She playfully glared at him as she plated the pancakes, unable to keep herself from continuing to dance to the music. “I'll have you know I'm a great cook. I know how to cook pancakes and eggs and I've even been known to do spaghetti every now and then.” 

She set down plates of pancakes for them both as she settled into the stool next to him. “Wow, a real Julia Child you are.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him. “And you can do so much better?” 

He started to cut into his pancakes with a grin. “I've been known to take the occasional cooking class.” 

“Great, then you can cook us dinner next Friday.” 

He coughed, almost choking on his food. “What?” 

“What?” She said in confusion as she shoved a large piece of pancake into her mouth. “We coulf use sum bacon,” she said with a full mouth as she chewed and surveyed the kitchen.

“You want to have dinner with me?” He fully expected she would get what she wanted and never speak to him again. He never anticipated she'd want anything more.

“Hell yeah I do,” she said as if he should've known. “You're handsome, funny, smart, employed, own your own house and know your way around the female body? I didn't think such a man existed. I'm surprised you were still single.” She shook her head and ate another piece of pancake. 

He blinked in shock. He rarely received compliments, let alone so many in one sentence. He wasn't quite sure how to process it. “Oh.” 

“Do you know how sad the dating pool is at this age? I was ready to become a crazy cat lady.” 

He snorted. “You're what, twenty-nine at most? You should see the dating pool for my age.” 

She smiled. “I'm definitely keeping you around. I'm thirty-four. I basically have to wait until someone gets divorced at this point.” 

He could feel his eyebrow shoot up. “There's no way you're thirty-four.” 

“Don't make me pull out my license,” she teased. “You've got to be what, fifty?” 

“Fifty-two,” he corrected. “So quite a bit older I'd say.” He frowned to himself at acknowledging his age. Saying it out loud made it real and him more acutely aware that she was out of his league. 

“Well you don't have an expiration date stamped on your reproductive organs,” she said offhand. 

“What?” He said in confusion as he looked to her. 

“Sorry, I suppose that was rather sudden.” She offered him an apologetic smile. “I'm of the age where I'd like to settle down and if I want kids, I kind of need to focus on that sooner rather than later.” She stared at him pointedly. 

He blinked at her words. “Wait. Let me get this straight. You think I'm the person you're to settle down with?” 

“Why not you?” She said with a shrug. “I mean if you don't want kids then obviously you're not the person. I guess if you don't have any at this point, maybe you don't want any. I hadn't thought about that,” she said with a frown. “That's a shame. I really like you and the sex was fantastic.” 

“I'm not... opposed to children,” he found himself saying. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he liked it when she was happy, especially because of him. 

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. “So we're still on for dinner here Friday?” 

“I'll make sure to be prepared.” 

She stepped from her chair and threw her arms around him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I can't wait.” 

He stared into her blue eyes and found his heart softening. With her around there was never going to be a dull moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar, here's all the songs mentioned in the fic in order: 
> 
> You're so Vain by Carly Simon  
> A Little Les Conversation by Elvis Presley  
> Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye  
> The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra  
> Shower by Becky G 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
